


Databound

by SoraHinari



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Emotional Yusaku, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Revolver is a possessive lil bitch, Running Away, Trapped, but Playmaker loves him anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraHinari/pseuds/SoraHinari
Summary: While running away from Lightning's destructive nature to hide in some safe place Revolver creates a data room in VRAINS locking him and Playmaker there until Baira and Faust inform him that Lightning gave up for now. What Revolver doesn't really programs is that the exact room he made follows no actual coding of VRAINS and ends up trapping their own data there as well, making it impossible to escape without the help of a third.





	Databound

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to write a sex scene with these two... for a very long time! Cannot blame me really .w. It is a PWP but in no way with no feelings these two are my babies! So ehem... enjoy? I guess xD  
> Just a quick side note that this would happen if Lightning went practically berserk before the duel with Revolver!  
> Also have in mind that English is not my first language, some punctuation and errors might have slipped~ for that I am very sorry!

The truth got into Lightning more than what Revolver thought it would, the Ignis started chasing them, both him and Playmaker to the point that the duelists had to ride their D-boards around VRAINS for quite awhile. Noticing that the Light Ignis wouldn't give up his search Revolver decided to open a portal to a confined data space to protect him and Playmaker from the wrath of the Ignis. Pulling the other duelist in they both fell on the floor, it was a simple room, much like the little bedrooms that VRAINS allowed you to decorate for player-player interactions as a private chat. It was purely white with accents of blue and silver with a bit of gold splashes, a bed with a nightstand accompanied with a table and one armchair. Sighing from relief Revolver contacted Baira with a message, saying that it would be better for Baira and Faust to notify them for when Lightning stopped his chase, so they would go out of there. Receiving an affirmative answer Revolver turned to Playmaker to see him actually trying to make Ai appear. That is when it dawned on him... His message was also delayed to send and the response was also delayed in be received, the data flow in the space he had created was almost non existent which meant that Ai could not manifest, messages towards as well as from third people would be very delayed and that... their own data files were trapped in there unless someone helped them get out with a portal. Opening his contact window with Baira again, Revolver typed swiftly his findings, letting her know the coding of the room and the further details so she could allow them the access to the exit when time came. 

Finally having everything settled down, Revolver walked to Playmaker and placed a hand on his shoulder looking into his green eyes softly. His one hand was placed on the duel disk, lowering it to nod at the other trapped duelist as to not to worry. The cyberse user smiled a bit, appreciating the thoughtfulness, before removing his duel disk and placing it on top of the existing table, following by him sitting on the bed cross-legged looking at the silver haired male avatar in front of him. Revolver removed his own duel disk model placing it next to Playmaker's, but what he also did was to remove his mask and put it down as well. That followed by him walking and laying down on the bed, arms crossed behind his head for support. Revolver's dark silver eyes were closed but he could feel the bed shifting and could also hear Playmaker's voice.

"Revolver... Will they let us know when and how we can exit from here?" Revolver answered that question with a simple nod "I see..." quietly the dragon user soon felt a head on his chest, opening his eyes to just see the red puff of hair right there. He was not surprised and he instantly placed one of his arms from behind his head around Playmaker's body holding him close.

"Don't worry that much, we will get Jin back and everyone else as well, do not fill your head with unnecessary worries and focus on calming down. Lightning won't give up even after today, he will chase us down like we will chase him. We should focus on not letting him get the best of us and protect Ai." Revolver's voice was steady but he couldn't really hide that he himself was worried about Yusaku a lot. Ryoken had changed so much after everything that had happened and Yusaku was the reason his heart actually knew it's place and what to follow dearly now. Playmaker looked up at Revolver and smiled before turning his body and resting his legs on each of the other duelist's sides, with his ass on Revolver's stomach and his palms supported on his chest. At the sudden change of position Revolver gasped and popped himself up on his elbows, since his hand was free now that Playmaker decided to move his position to be more comfortable using him as the mattress as it seemed.

"You have truly changed Revolver, you are more compassionate, sentimental... I don't know how to put it, you act like you finally found the way you truly want to follow, leaving behind your past and working with creating yourself on your own. I am very glad to have helped you at least a little bit to escape your binds." Playmaker's cheeks flushed a little with a hue of pink as his green eyes closed half way looking anywhere but Revolver who rose his body higher. Doing a push-up kind of movement, he got a hold of Playmaker's waist and supported himself there, feeling the duelist wrapping his legs and arms around his torso with a slight gasp in order to maintain his balance. "Revolver!"

"You didn't help just a little bit Playmaker, you made me change so better take responsibility for what you caused." said the white clothed duelist smirking. In this confined space they had no bounds, their data was free... well free to move in there not exit that is. Smirking he carefully placed his hands on Playmaker's thighs grabbing them in a tight grasp in order to sit at the edge of the bed, he could see those two green eyes confused but he couldn't really help it "Do not worry Yusaku... we are alone in here, even if Baira and Faust message me that we can leave until we do we are bound here with every data particle running in our avatars." Seeing Playmaker look up at him from the moment he called out his real name and softening his gaze Ryoken knew that he was calm now.

Playmaker sat there not sure what to do, he could feel his head swarmed with many ideas but he was scared of one of them being wrong or even all of them so he never acted out any of them. He stayed still, only his fingers moved around Revolver's neck playing with some silver strands of hair to try and calm down his heartbeat. What Playmaker didn't expect was from Revolver to start acting on his own, he could feel the white gloved hands moving from his thighs up to his stomach and then sides sliding back to his waist and upper back rubbing soothing circles there before slowly moving down. Yusaku could feel his red colored cheeks burning as his head tilted to the side, his breaths coming out in soft pants while his vision was blurred and cut in half since his eyelids were too heavy to not fall until the middle of his eyes obscuring half of his vision. At that exact moment Revolver thanked himself and Playmaker for choosing such outfits since his palms could easily feel every little detail on the other male's body enjoying himself at his discoveries. His hands soon cupped the ass that was rested on top of his lap for so long and gave it a light squeeze, pleased with Playmaker's little gasp mixed moan, he could feel his black gloved fingers grasping his neck, clawing it as to not let himself slip away from reality.

Although having fun with letting Playmaker experience such things for the first time Revolver was surprised when the other slowly grabbed his wrists and placed them down on the mattress. He heard Playmaker whispering something next to his ear and that exact thing had him smiling before laying down completely to let the other explore his body and touch him as well however he wished. He could hear the duelist on top of him whispering his name as his face was hidden in the side of his neck, he could also feel Playmaker's warm breaths right on his skin making him tilt his head to the side and close his eyes. Slowly his body started feeling more and more since the shy boy he had on top of him started caressing his chest focusing and lingering on every line of muscle before moving to his stomach and v area. That is when Playmaker stopped and moved, his body slided down Revolvers making the Hanoi leader perk up his head and look as his partner's look was questioning his own self as to if he could touch or not his member. Hiding that he was erect would be in vain since his tight body suit could very well show how hard his erection was so he decided to make the other feel a bit more comfortable on their situation. Rising up his body even more Revolver cupped Playmaker's face and placed a soft kiss on his lips, feeling the kiss returned allowed him to close his eyes and start caressing with his left hand the black clothed sides since his right one supported him on the bed, doing that action resulted in Playmaker moaning in the kiss giving Revolver the chance of slowly slipping his tongue in their kiss turning it into a heated dance. Of course Revolver was the lead and Playmaker the dame in their dance for dominance, Ryoken didn't hold back in playing around and sucking even Yusaku's tongue enjoying the low cute whimpers of need from the other side as they kissed. Even with those adorable sounds Revolver didn't flatter and continued the kiss exploring every part of his partner's mouth, rubbing his tongue against the other one enjoying the friction it created and how heated the kiss made the other duelist's moans sound like.

Breaking the kiss Revolver felt something against his thigh and upon looking downwards panting he noticed that Playmaker was in the exact same situation as him. Softly he lowered his hand from his side and started massaging the member careful not to cause too much rubbing against the black fabric, he knew all of this was digital but they still could feel pain as easy as they could feel pleasure. Playmaker didn't push his hand away, on the contrary, his green eyes looked at Revolver and by gulping down his own hand traveled down from his stomach again to his own clothed member tracing it carefully with the tip of his index finger actually teasing the other duelist without knowing it. Revolver made sure to let him know by throwing his head back with heavy pants as his palm now was placed flat down on the other's stomach. Worried by his reaction Playmaker stopped touching him instantly and instead just looked down locking eyes with his rival.

"R-Revolver... I am sorry... Did that hurt you?" he asked with concern in his voice but also a panting talking pace since his own heat hadn't left his body not even one bit. On the other hand Revolver was panting, trying to find the courage to actually express what he felt to Playmaker in order to make him calm down and just enjoy himself.

"No... It f-felt... Amazing... Listen" taking a deep breath he made sure to steady his speech before continuing "No matter how comfortable I look this is also my first experience with someone else... So things, feel intense but in no way shape or form bad... E-Especially coming from you, so calm down and just enjoy yourself."

"So, even Revolver has never done something like this before" a small smile drew its way on Playmaker's face "I... For some reason I am glad we get to experience this together... so allow me to try something" after getting a nod from Revolver the duelist tried something he never thought he would.

Slowly he let his body rub along Revolver's before reaching the crotch area comfortably enough to try to find an opening, noticing that Revolver pulled down the zipper from his neck lowering it to his stomach exposing his skin and at that cue Playmaker grasped it and pulled it all the way down allowing the hard member to be released from the white fabric that held it in place. His face was burning since Revolver was staring at his every move, but that didn't hold him back from trying what he had in mind in order to please them both. His lips softly were placed on the wet pink head giving it a slight kiss noticing that the foreskin was already pilled back and that the wetness tasted salty but a bit bitter, not unpleasant though. His kisses moved down to the staff leaving sloppier kisses as Playmaker went more towards the base, he could smell Revolver's aroma that alone making his mind fog disrupting his ability to think properly to give kisses without leaving a trace of saliva on the erection he had in his palms and mouth. Having the need to make Revolver feel more his mouth opened up in an attempt to try and place the head inside, when he achieved so his tongue started slowly sliding on it as he tightened his cheeks trying to make Revolver moan and he was not disappointed. The other duelist was not holding back his voice so his moans came out raspy and hot as he felt pressure on his hard member, some of the moans were just chants of Playmaker's name, but out of the blue when the said duelist tried to move his head to put more of the member in Revolver gasped and grasped a hand full of red strands softly pulling Playmaker's head upwards.

"That... That now did hurt, you let your teeth touch the head... It is sensitive you see" seeing those green eyes scared of that silly mistake Revolver smiled and started a soft rub above the black clothed member "Let me show you how its done."

Playmaker nodded, he was willing to learn from Revolver and to be honest him sucking him off between his legs didn't seem like a bad view to have. Indeed not long after Playmaker made himself comfortable on the silver colored pillows but before he could do anything else he saw Revolver hovering above him, like a vicious dragon analyzing his pray before grabbing it and ravishing it, only at the thought of that exact duelist ravishing his body had Yusaku's avatar tremble from wanton. Revolver lost no time, especially the shiver pushing him further into his mood, his fingers grasped the zipper and pulled it down slowly exposing Playmaker's neck, chest, stomach and soon freeing his member from the black latex suit. Soft kisses were starting to guide Revolver down that pale body he had in his hands, his lips placing kisses starting from the neck and ending just before the member's tip. His silver eyes looked up at the green pair ones locking them into place as his lips wrapped around the head giving it a tender kiss before his tongue slided down the member and then back up, swirling around at the head and pushing back the skin slowly to expose it even more, all that while being confronted by Playmaker's loud moans leaving his lips and his hips buckling at some points. Slowly as to not worry his partner Revolver opened his mouth and carefully inserted the tip in his mouth, hollowing his cheek to suck it in as his tongue started sliding slower on the tip. That pushed Playmaker off the edge as his whole body started shaking and his member pulsing but nothing came out in Revolver's mouth which released the erection.

"I should have guessed that even if this kind of simulation is allowed in private data rooms that couldn't happen, do not worry..." Revolver's lips placed a kiss on the tip they had in front of them "Maybe you will feel all of this one day up close but for now, let us enjoy ourselves Playmaker."

Once again, with swift movements, Revolver grabbed Playmaker from his thighs, spreading his legs making the body suit rip a bit, they both knew when they would log back in it would be as good as new so by paying no mind to it the duelist continued. His lips started traveling on Playmaker's cock, placing soft kisses up until the base where his hand was massaging the balls under the member, Playmaker's breathing was all over the place since it did not have a steady pace and it was paused always by a moan, or even a series of them. His lips didn't stay there for long since he took the opportunity to climb on top of Playmaker by sliding his body on his, his own member exposed from before started rubbing against the already wet one earning a handful of little gasps out of Playmaker's lips, that were now wet with drool with a droplet of it slipping from the left corner of his mouth. Rising his body a bit just to have enough space to get his left hand to start stroking the two members together, often having the thumb circle around and press the tips as well, Revolver licked his upper lip and brought his index and middle finger of his free hand right on Playmaker's lips. Knowing what he had to do the exposed duelist started sucking on them, careful to not bite them or scrape them with his teeth, his tongue was swirling around the two white dressed fingers as his hips rubbed against the mattress to gain him more friction out of Revolver's foreplay. When his fingers were wet enough Revolver slided off Playmaker's body and back between his legs, spreading his entrance with his two thumbs, feeling some heat on his own face from blushing. Careful not to cause any pain, even if it would be minimal since they were just data and nothing more, he entered one of his wet fingers up to the first knuckle. What he did not expect was Playmaker to arch his back and suck the rest of the finger in, that made even Revolver moan from how tight the other was, his imagination running wild to the real world, wishing secretly that one day he would see Yusaku making that exact face that Playmaker did right there and now, half closed eyes, open mouth, the tip of his tongue out as he moaned and clearly enjoyed his treatment. 

After making sure Playmaker was getting used to him moving his one finger around Revolver entered his second one fully inside, when he did though he heard a whimper which instantly made him worry, as he slowly moved his fingers his body rose enough so he could hover above Playmaker only to see him shaking. Bowing down his head he softly kissed the pink lips before gulping down a knot in his throat, he was getting nervous as they were getting close and he could also feel his climax coming just from seeing Playmaker in that condition by his own two hands.

"R-Revolver... It is fine now..." said the pinned down duelist as he returned and soon broke the kiss with a warm smile "I... want to finally be with you, be next to Revolver... connect with you like... I wanted for so long" his words came out in between pants but the leader of Hanoi could understand him clearly.

With a blush on his cheeks Revolver removed his fingers and nodded, he was scared of leaving out his voice so he tried to hide it as best as possible. Soon he figured out that hiding his sounds would be impossible, positioning himself outside of Playmaker's entrance he slowly inserted the tip of his member, the insides were tight, he couldn't feel any texture, since their data and avatars were not designed for anything like this, but he could feel pressure and that exact pressure was what made Revolver let out his first truly loud moan while holding Playmaker down by his shoulders. Pinned down like that made the duelist reach up and cup Revolver's face, smiling to ensure him that everything was fine before rising his torso to kiss him, feeling his entrance getting wider by the minute since the Hanoi leader did push all of his member inside of him. Moaning out each others' names, the two duelists kept kissing, their thrusts in sync as they held each other as close as possible not wanting to be separated. One one hand Playmaker wanted to be by Revolver's side, always and forever, help him through everything he would possibly need and on the other hand Revolver more or less wanted the same, he would never express it as boldly as Playmaker once did but he wanted to have his future with him, he wanted Playmaker to be his and only his. With that in mind his thrusts became more frantic and faster soon feeling the emotion of climax as he saw Playmaker replaying that face from before, setting him off to over the edge and making him collapse on top of the other duelist. 

Opening his eyes Revolver saw Playmaker playing with his silver hair with a smile on his face, trying to ignore their comfortable position his legs moved on their own forcing him to get out of bed, un-equip and re-equip his full body suit so it would be zipped up and positioned properly, before checking his duel disk for any notifications or lost messages. Indeed a message from Baira and Faust had arrived.

"We are free to go... come on" helping Playmaker up, Revolver wore his mask again, but before he had time to click it in place he felt a hug from behind, turning around he wrapped his arms around Playmaker's body smiling "We will see each other soon again... you know that already..."

* * *

Making sure Playmaker got his duel disk on and outfit also fixed, they both logged out after exiting the room, not risking Lightning actually finding them or tracking their position. Ryoken opened his blue eyes and could feel the stickiness to his pants, knowing where it came from he decided to take a quick shower. Feeling the cold water hitting his body was a relief really, wearing a clean pair of boxers he exited his bathroom half-heartedly since he wanted to relax more. Getting ready to actually slip under his bed sheets noticing it was pretty late, the son of Dr.Kogami was surprised to hear the bell from his front door, everything with Lightning had tired him and he wanted to relax, but his curiosity was more than what he bargained for. Going to check only held a bigger shock for the young white haired duelist since another duelist stood there panting before just diving in and giving him a tight hug. Closing his front door quickly since his body only covered in boxers and a towel around his neck, Ryoken hugged back Yusaku and tried to ask him what was wrong before getting interrupted by a kiss on his lips by a soft pair that belonged to the younger male.

The kiss was not expected by the older duelist but also it was not unwelcome, since Ryoken himself also wanted to feel those soft lips in real life as well not only in his dreams and virtual reality. Movings his hands on the thin waist and getting a grip of it, his lips started working around Yusaku's returning the kiss he was offered to, his own pair started moving slowly against the other while Yusaku rose his hands and wrapped them around the bare neck, before doing so he made sure to throw the towel wrapped around it somewhere behind him probably on the floor most likely. Feeling his kissed returned Yusaku started whispering Ryoken's name in between the breaks they had before their lips collided again, this kiss was different from the one in VRAINS. It was softer and gentler, they could feel every pulse of each other's hearts especially Yusaku since he was pressed against Ryoken tiptoeing to reach him fully without making the other crouch. Not wanting the other stretching so much or hurt his back Ryoken broke their soft kiss and smiled down at Yusaku, leaving a small caress on his right cheek. Leaning in the touch Yusaku noticed that Ryoken wore nothing else but his underwear, that made him blush but also explore his body with his eyes, he couldn't really resist it, it was already too much that he was saying no to the urges to touch the pale body in front of him that seemed perfect. What he didn't notice was the smirk the other male had on his face.

"You come in my house, hug me and kiss me before staring at my nearly naked body after... everything that happened in VRAINS. What are you after Yusaku?" Smirking down at the other duelist who instantly looked up to him with a small gasp Ryoken chuckled.

"I... I am... after..." a huge blush rose to Yusaku's cheeks "You. I am after you... I guess. After what happened in VRAINS, I thought that maybe you are interested in me as well... I..." placing a hand on his chest the guy behind Playmaker teared up but held back from letting them flow "I... I misunderstood, I get it, I am sorry Ryoken I will-" not standing what was happening Ryoken wrapped his arms around Yusaku in a tight embrace.

"Never say that ever again... You understood perfectly well..." his piercing gaze locked with Yusaku's trembling one "I want you mine, only mine!" his two fingers grabbed Yusaku's chin making their noses touch "Can you understand that?" after getting a nod Ryoken smiled and placed a peck on Yusaku's lips.

That peck did not remain a simple short one for long since Yusaku let out a sob, clinging onto Ryoken like he was for dear life before kissing him fully on the lips. He wanted to be his, only his, he had no idea how they would deal with it in VRAINS since Revolver and Playmaker were 'enemies' in the eyes of other players... but at that moment he did not care. He wanted Ryoken just for himself as well, he wanted to be with Ryoken in the exact same way Playmaker was with Revolver just barely an hour ago. He wanted to belong to Ryoken and Ryoken to belong to him. Yusaku's kiss was heated, a bit sloppy since it was just his second kiss, but he was glad to see that Ryoken's lips were shaking against his but far more confident to what he was doing still. Yusaku could feel his confidence by the way Ryoken soon slided his tongue into his mouth, a small moan leaving him, having a dejavu from everything that happened in VRAINS while their kiss became intense once more. Their tongues fought once more with Ryoken winning and grabbing Yusaku's thighs wrapping them around his waist holding him from there before pinning the boy to the nearest wall, diving in his neck to place kisses there.

"R-Ryoken! Ah! R-Ryoken!" Yusaku kept chanting the other's name, feeling his neck being kissed all over and soon he could hear his tie getting undone and feel his two first buttons opening as well exposing more of his neck and collarbone.

More moans came out of his lips as he closed his eyes throwing his head backwards supporting it on the wall, trying hard but failing not to scratch Ryoken's neck. The kisses Ryoken left there were the whole cause of those moans, those breathless moans that left Yusaku's pink lips from how much they kissed, but those kisses turned into bites and consisted of sucking as well. While Ryoken sucked his neck Yusaku would feel the blood running to the spots creating hickeys all over, making his moans louder and pushing him to jerk his hips from how tight his pants were. But that was not all, Ryoken started groping and massaging Yusaku's ass from outside his black pants, licking a line from his adam's apple to his ear, nibbling the lobe when he reached there before taking a deep breath, allowing his partner to feel his hot breath before speaking up.

"Listen to me Yusaku, you are mine... therefore I am yours, do not fail me. Better be ready to take in the consequences for wanting me yours. Because believe me... there won't be one day that you will go out in the world without a mark to scream to everyone that you are mine. Also do not have in mine that Playmaker is off the hook just because I have you in real life... Revolver will never leave his side, you have my word" having said that Ryoken returned to biting and making love marks all over Yusaku's neck.

Thankfully for both young males neither of them was against what was happening, because both wanted each other and since they were getting what they wanted, there was no reason to say no. Ryoken finally stopped after several love marks only to hold Yusaku better on him taking slow steps towards the hallway. Passing one, two, three doors he reached one door that he proceeded to open with his foot, since his hands were too busy rubbing up and down on Yusaku's sides while kissing him on the lips. Entering the room, without even bothering to close the door since he was living alone anyways, Ryoken gently placed Yusaku on the bed, his white buttoned up shirt  fully opened, his jacket sliding off his shoulders and his tie long forgotten possibly fallen down during their walk there. That view was enough to make Ryoken groan as his member was obviously poking a big tent in his boxers.

Saying that he didn't notice would be a lie coming from Yusaku, especially when he felt it rubbing against his ass while they both moved to get there finally. Slipping his jacket off his body and his shirt as well remaining in his pants, since his shoes were also kicked off long before they reached the room, Yusaku crawled on his fours towards the end of the bed since Ryoken was not sat down yet. His hands traveled from Ryoken's knees up to his thighs and soon the hem of his boxers slowly pulling them down while locking eyes with his now lover. Feeling Ryoken help him by lowering his undergarments made Yusaku smile since h+e was being encouraged to go on. When finally Ryoken was naked in front of his eyes, the younger student didn't lose any time and started feeling the stiff cock with his hands rubbing it up and down blushing while doing so. He could feel his own being in pain from how tight his pants were but he did not brought that up, he wanted to bring euphoria to the man he loved so dearly. Opening his mouth, carefully this time Yusaku lowered his lips to the tip kissing it before passing one lick through it with his tongue. The moan Ryoken let out was only encouraging him more, being careful of his teeth he entered the whole head in his mouth. This time instead of a painful groan he was gifted with a wonderful gasp of his name, rewarded in such way made Yusaku close his eyes and focus on making Ryoken feel even better. His tongue started swirling around the already exposed tip, enjoying the bittersweet taste of Ryoken's fluids on his tongue as he worked around them making sure he didn't let any slip out of his mouth. He soon also felt one hand grabbing his dark blue hair, but he made no complaints as he just placed more of the member inside his mouth looking up at Ryoken with green eyes in need of confirmation.

Noticing the look Yusaku was giving him Ryoken gulped back some pilled up saliva in his mouth and nodded leaving out a long moan as Yusaku took more of his length inside of his mouth. Ryoken felt his member hot in the wetness of Yusaku's warm mouth, enjoying the tongue rubbing against the shaft and the base, feeling like he was already at the verge of climaxing feeling the tightness of the back of Yusaku's throat. Letting out another loud deep moan mixed with a groan this time, the white haired duelist pulled the younger one by the hair softly guiding him off his member that was now dripping with saliva.

"D-Did I... do well this time Ryoken?" asked Yusaku while panting and letting some spare saliva drop down his chin and soon his chest.

"You... I will answer that with actions not words." replied Ryoken before placing his fingers around Yusaku's nipples twisting them earning yet another moan.

Enjoying the moans as music to his ears the leader of Hanoi dropped on his knees on his bed, standing in front of Yusaku, and started playing around with the two pink buds while giving kisses to the red lips of his now boyfriend. Only when he felt the nipples fully erect did he stop, lowering his head to them and started sucking and licking instead of pinching and flicking them. That action earned him a tug on his white hair by Yusaku's hand, but not a tug to stop more of a tug towards his chest for him to continue and so he did. Ryoken made sure to please Yusaku by playing with the nipple his mouth wasn't occupying so it wouldn't feel left out and when he was done he moved his head upwards catching Yusaku's lips with his own in a deep kiss. This time Yusaku took the upper hand on breaking the kiss, their tongues out connecting by a single string of mixed saliva since their tongues were dancing in their mouths once again. 

Noticing that Ryoken was fully naked Yusaku felt guilty since his pants and underwear were still on, he attempted to take them off only to be stopped by Ryoken's hands on his own. Looking at him with a confused look he noticed that Ryoken was working now on his pants, blushing a bit he started playing with some white locks of hair before feeling his bottom part exposed to the point he had to kick his legs back to get the two pieces of clothing to fall down.

"Ryoken I..." blushing red Yusaku covered his face as Ryoken looked down at his member. It was wet already and dripping pre-cum but that didn't stop Ryoken from guiding his lover to fall on his fours, lower his waist and perk his ass upwards. 

Bowing his head Ryoken left a light kiss on Yusaku's left ass cheek before kissing downwards to the entrance. Poking his tongue there a bit he noticed that Yusaku was already somewhat ready, his mind traveled to what happened in VRAINS and guessed that the whole simulation actually passed down to the real world as it often tended to happen with many situations. Not bothered by that Ryoken made sure to spread Yusaku's ass enough so he could start licking around the entrance, he could feel the other trembling and moaning, his only complaint was that he could not see that pretty face that was doing these amazing sounds just for him. Taking a moment to think, Ryoken entered at once two of his fingers, bending his body towards Yusaku so his face was within sight. It was calm down, like it was searching for something, but as soon as Ryoken started moving his fingers it became something else. Yusaku's tongue slipped out as he moaned loudly, chanting Ryoken's name as if it was a prayer to be heard by all even in such exposing moment. The leader of Hanoi did not stop, he kept moving his fingers up until one certain moment.

"R-Ryoken! Please!" Yusaku sobbed out trembling on his elbows and knees "Please just take me... take what belongs to you. Just..." his eyes were almost crying as he looked up at Ryoken pleadingly. 

"I will... I will make sure to make you sweet love Yusaku... forgive me, the temptation was too grand for me to resist" he apologized as he carefully settled his body on his pillows and Yusaku's even more so on top of his. 

His arms wrapped around the younger male, holding him close as they both came up to a sitting position, Yusaku wrapping his legs around Ryoken's waist, slowly sliding the wet member into his stretched and prepared entrance. Feeling Ryoken entering him in real life made Yusaku throw his head in the front, placing his forehead on Ryoken's shoulder as his ass sat on the hard, wet cock. Moans and pants left his mouth, it was painful, his body was shaking, and he was thankful that Ryoken actually picked it up in order to calm him down. He instantly felt better when that pair of strong arms wrapped around him, when Ryoken whispered sweet nothings next to his ear... When he finally heard that whispered I love you. Staying there for some more Yusaku looked into Ryoken's blue orbs before smiling, he felt his boyfriend's hands on his hips, moving him slowly up and down helping him find a pace. When they both found it their hands returned in place, Yusaku's tangled in Ryoken's white hair while the latter's on the blue haired's sides. Moving slowly at first they both started kissing, they would never guess that they would have to break their kiss due to pants and loud moans, cause that is what happened. Their pace picked up, it became faster and harder, both males chanting each other's names as they reached their climax. Cum dirtied both of their bodies, but they were too tired to bother at the moment, the whole fatigue from VRAINS and real life washing on them as they slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

The sun rose early in the morning, a pair of green eyes blinked a couple of times before noticing a blue pair looking back at them. Gasping softly Yusaku tried to stand up but he soon found out that it was not such a good idea, his body was sore and he almost cried out in pain before Ryoken actually made him lay back on top of him again. In pain but happy that he actually had the guts and the random idea to visit Ryoken yesterday, Yusaku snuggled on top of him closing his eyes again and grasping tighter the dark blue bed sheet that covered their bodies.

"I see you are not a morning person love. It's okay, today neither am I." commented Ryoken before chuckling and closing his eyes, only to open them by feeling a peck on his lips from Yusaku's. 

"Ryoken... I love you..." admitted once more the cyberse duelist before nesting his head next to his lover's heart, listening to the beat while doing so. But this time, his confession did not stay stale, since someone decided to actually speak up.

"I love you as well, do not expect me to hide it though, do not blame me for the love marks later" placing a soft kiss on Yusaku's head, Ryoken smiled and closed his eyes once again, as they both decided that giving in to exhaustion just this once for a little bit more couldn't be that bad.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reaching the end of this story! Hope you enjoyed!  
> Comments, Kudos and Bookmarks are always welcomed and appreciated!


End file.
